Tenchu Les regrets de l'assassin
by Morse
Summary: L'histoire se déroule peu après les évènements de Tenchu 3. Ayame et Rikimaru reprennent le cours normal de leur existence. Mais, tandis que des nouveaux sentiments émergent entre les deux partenaires, un adversaire oublié rumine sa vengeance dans l'ombre
1. La colline au vieil arbre mort

-- Je ne possède en aucune façon les droits concernant les divers personnages et l'univers de Tenchu, cette histoire est racontée dans un esprit de respect et même d'admiration envers la franchise et ma démarche est dénuée de toute basse arrière pensée mercantile :p --

-- Mot de l'auteur : Première fanfic sur Tenchu, première fanfic tout court, et en francais dans le texte. Je sais que mon histoire a de fortes chances de passer inaperçue au vu de son aspect néophyte et de la communauté française assez réduite (il me semble) mais bon, je me fais plaisir et qui sait, peut-être que cela fera plaisir aux quelques personnes qui viendront éventuellement se perdre sur cette page :)  
En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même, je fais le maximum pour respecter la chronologie des évenements s'étant déroulés dans tous les épisodes de Tenchu mais n'ayant joué et fini qu'une partie d'entre eux, j'ai du me contenter d'informations glanées ça et là sur le net pour combler mon ignorance de l'intégralité de la trame de la série. Donc si des incohérences apparaissent, ne m'en veuillez pas trop et faites le moi savoir si possible, afin que je modifie le texte en conséquence --

--

Chapitre 1 : La colline au vieil arbre mort

Les arbres de la grande forêt de l'Est, dont les branches nues et cassantes ressemblaient aux restes d'âmes en peine, temoignaient de l'approche imminente d'un très rude hiver. Le sol était boueux, la dernière pluie très violente n'avait pu être contenue par le feuillage désormais absent de la végétation environnante. L'eau tombée du ciel se mélangaient aux feuilles et racines mortes et achevait de donner à ce paysage une allure morne, sale et grisâtre qui contrastait avec le ciel clair et froid des lendemains de tempête.

Une ombre se deplacait dans ces bois. Furtive, elle semblait echapper à la perception et même une rétine avertie n'aurait pu apercevoir qu'un léger froissement dans l'air avant de la voir s'évanouir parmi l'obscurité. Sa vitesse de déplacement était beaucoup trop élevée pour être naturelle et semblait amplifiée par la legereté dont celle-ci faisait preuve dans ses déplacements. Aucune trace, que cela soit au niveau du terrain pourtant épais et humide ou de la végetation, ne demeurait après le passage de cette fugace apparence. Les rares animaux qui se trouvaient encore dans ces lieux maudits levaient leurs museaux au ciel, regardaient avec une peur toute primitive les environs et, rassurés de l'absence de toute menace visible aux alentours, reprenaient leur chemin sans jamais avoir su qu'une créature porteuse de mort les avaient frolés en se dirigeant au liseré des bois qui leur servaient toujours de foyer.

Petit à petit, les enchevêtrements de racines et de branches devenaient de moins en moins importants, au fur et à mesure que la distance entre chaque arbre se faisait de plus en plus prononcée. La lumière froide de l'horizon se découpait au loin, au fur et à mesure que l'ombre approchait de l'extremité des bois. Plus celle-ci s'avancait vers sa destination, plus son apprehension augmentait et chacune de ses enjambées lui semblait encore plus pénible que la précedente. Pourtant, jamais elle ne faiblissait dans sa course, se rassurant elle-même en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide sentiment de faiblesse amenée par des souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir enterrés il y a bien longtemps.

Tout à coup, la luminosité de cette matinée d'automne la frappa en plein visage, elle dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Devant elle se dressait un gigantesque arbre mort, tordu comme pourrait l'être un damné qui geint des blessures lui étant infligées par un quelconque chatiment. L'épaisse barrière montagneuse qui se dressait au loin derrière avait un air de territoire interdit, témoin silencieux et impuissant des atrocités qui s'étaient déroulées sous ses yeux de pierre et dont les uniques vestiges etaient constituées par les ruines d'un village. Celui-ci se situait entre ces montagnes escarpées, par delà lesquelles l'on entendait les sourds craquements des vagues de la mer qui venait s'ecraser contre les roches, et les bois épais que l'ombre venait de franchir. Tel le corps d'un guerrier frappé par un terrible malheur, le village qui était autrefois le glorieux refuge du clan Azuma gisait et se decomposait lentement au milieu de ce bout de plaine aride qui consituait encore la frontière entre le territoire du seigneur Godha et celui de quelque autre suzerain anonyme, noyé dans la masse des personnages royaux qui se disputaient perpetuellement le pouvoir en dehors de cette vaste contrée.

"Cette contrée dont je suis la gardienne..." se rappella avec une certaine fierté la kunoichi qui regardait avec nostalgie les restes du village dans lequel elle avait été élevée et entrainée.

Vétue de la tenue sombre traditionelle des femmes guerrières de son clan, celle-ci arborait de prime abord une allure des plus dangereuses. Son accoutrement, bien que renforcé par de la maille au niveau de la poitrine, laissait apparaitre sa peau de porcelaine au niveau du nombril et des hanches. Les tabis dont elle était chaussée étaient constitués de lanières de cuir et laissaient apercevoir le commencement de ses jambes athlétiques. Son visage était ciselé et gracieux, souligné par une bouche fine aux lèvres pâles et dessiné par des pommettes discrètes. Ses cheveux, que l'on devinait longs et soyeux, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval désordonnée et mettaient en valeur la beauté de sa propriétaire, retombant en mechès devant ses yeux amandes noirs et vifs endurcis par le trait froncé des fins sourcils qui les rehaussaient.

Ses mains gantées de cuir noir, contrastant avec la nudité de ses bras, ne s'éloignaient jamais de ses deux lames de type Wakizashi retenues dans deux fourreaux rattachés au niveau de ses lombaires par une large ceinture. Si sa beauté, mise en valeur de manière subtile par ses vêtements, pouvait lui servir à detourner l'attention de certains de ses adversaires, ses deux lames acerées annonciatrices d'une mort rapide et sanglante achevaient de faire d'elle l'une des kunoichis les plus redoutables du pays, dont le nom même faisait trembler les plus valeureux.

"Ayame" dit-elle tout haut avec un sourire.

Une célébrité en principe opposée à son statut d'experte de l'ombre mais dont elle tirait tout de même une certaine satisfaction. Après tout, elle était l'une des deux survivants du clan ninja Azuma, bastion protecteur depuis toujours du très estimé seigneur Godha, souverain des terres qu'elle foulait en ce moment même, et de sa famille.

"Quelle drôle de destin que celui de passer du statut d'orpheline de guerre sans avenir à celui de combattante reconnue au service d'un seigneur" pensa t-'elle, en se remémorant les évenements qui l'avait conduit là ou elle était aujourd'hui.

Ayame se souvint qu'il y a dix-sept ans, elle était en train de regarder des corps sans vie flotter dans une rivière qui se trouvait près de sa ville natale, Kyoto, dont la population venait d'être exterminée par des soudards venus des plaines de l'est, lorsqu'un voyageur se présenta devant elle. Vraisemblablement pris de pitié à son égard, celui qu'elle allait appeller maître Shiunsai la ramena avec lui dans son village avec pour seules informations à son égard son nom, Omon, et son âge, cinq ans. Tout autre souvenir avait disparu de l'esprit de la toute jeune fille, traumatisée par l'expérience de la guerre et de la mort.

Au sein de ce village, celui du fier clan Azuma comme le lui rappelait sans cesse son maître, Omon fut entrainée aux voies du ninjutsu avec deux autres élèves prometteurs, Chikara et Tatsukichi. Omon se rapprocha très vite de Tatsukichi, le jeune adute prodige du clan, qui se montrait très affectueux avec elle. Chikara, seulement de quatre ans son ainé, restait plus distant, même si un respect mutuel certain s'était develloppé entre les deux jeunes gens.

A ses quatorze ans, Omon fut officiellement intronisée comme kunoichi et pris le nom d'Ayame. Dans le même temps, Chikara connut le même honneur et devint Rikimaru.

Tous deux purent alors rejoindre le même statut que leur compagon, Tatsukichi alias Tatsumaru. Si Rikimaru vouait une grande admiration à ce dernier, Ayame quant à elle ressentait à son égard des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds, qu'elle avait alors analysés comme étant de l'amour. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avoua ceci à Tatsumaru, peu après avoir été reconnue comme kunoichi, ce dernier qui semblait peu ému de cette révelation se contenta de lui carresser les cheveux en lui répondant qu'il l'aimait elle aussi, comme une petite soeur.

Peu après, Tatsumaru disparut lors d'un combat contre Kagami, une ennemie du clan Azuma, leader du clan rebelle de l'Aube Ardente, alors que la violence du combat qui les opposaient les avaient précipités du haut d'une falaise escarpée dans une mer déchainée. Ayame fut détruite par la disparition de Tatsumaru et même les mots de Rikimaru ne l'aidèrent pas à trouver la paix.

"C'était la première fois que Rikimaru laissait transparaitre son inquiétude envers ma personne", bien que cette inquiétude ait surement été uniquement présente dans l'interêt du clan s'imagina Ayame avec ce sentiment désagréable qu'elle ne pouvait définir.

Pourtant, son deuil fut de courte durée avec la réapparition de Tatsumaru quelques mois après sa chute dans les eaux enragées de l'océan. Néanmoins, si Tatsumaru était revenu, il était désormais accompagnée de son ennemie, Kagami, qu'il avait si violemment affronté quelques temps plus tôt. Celui-ci semblait perturbé et, au grand desespoir d'Ayame et Rikimaru, avait apparement perdu la mémoire et juré allégance à cette femme diabolique, qui avait promis la perte du clan Azuma et de tout le royaume du seigneur Godha.

Son plan avait d'ailleurs failli fonctionner. Tout le village avait été massacré et brulé, le maître Shiunsai avait été assassiné des mains même de Tatsumaru et sa lame Izayoi, symbole de la puissance des Azumas, avait été dérobée. Le ninja félon avait par la même occasion blessé Rikimaru à l'oeil droit, lui laissant une profonde cicatrice que ce dernier avait assimilé à la faiblesse qui l'avait conduit à laisser fuir ce traître et sa maudite compagne.

La vengeance avait été obtenue par Rikimaru et Ayame quelques temps plus tard, alors que le clan de l'Aube Ardente attaquait directement le chateau du seigneur Godha via la voie des mers. Kagami fut executée sur son vaisseau par Rikimaru alors que Tatsumaru, ayant retrouvé la mémoire pendant son combat contre Ayame, s'était suicidé en s'empalant sur la lame Izayoi tout en prononcant ces dernières paroles :

"Justice doit ête faite, le traître doit mourir"

Ayame ferma brusquement les paupières à la venue de ce dernier souvenir, et des larmes commencaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. La kunoichi s'était juré que son coeur resterait à jamais de glace dès le moment ou elle vit son ancien amour se transpercer le coeur de sa lame et pourtant, jamais ses émotions et sentiments n'avaient été aussi exarcerbés qu'aujourd'hui, alors même qu'elle et Rikimaru venaient tout juste de vaincre le sorcier Tenrai.

"Quelle foutue faiblesse !" s'écria t'elle. Mais il fallait reconnaître que ces derniers temps, tout son monde interieur s'était transformé en chaos sans nom. Cela avait commencé avec l'appartition d'un nouvel et puissant ennemi, Tenrai, à cause duquel elle avait été emprisonné, celui-ci ayant laché un doppleganger assassin à l'image de la kunoichi dans le chateau de Godha. Ce puissant sorcier avait ressucité Onikage et même Tatsumaru ajoutant au tourment interieur d'Ayame. Ce dernier, torturé par sa condition, avait tout de même réussi à suffisament se liberer de l'emprise de Tenrai pour se sacrifier en sauvant son ancienne compagne d'arme d'une attaque mortelle lancée par un puissant démon.

Et puis il y a eu son retour à lui... Rikimaru, que la jeune combattante croyait irrémediablement perdu après l'effondrement du temple de Mei-Oh. Après que le shinobi soit volontairement resté en arrière en soulevant un énorme rocher bloquant la sortie d'Ayame et de la princesse Kiku qu'ils étaient venus secourir. Une année après sa disparition, le ninja, chef de ce qui restait du clan Azuma, était revenu d'entre les morts, brandissant Izayoi et était accouru au secours du seigneur Godha qu'il avait pressenti menacé par Tenrai.

De la méfiance, telle fut la première émotion ressentie par Ayame envers Rikimaru qui était pourtant venue la disculper en revelant la supercherie de Tenrai. Rikimaru s'était agenouillé en face du seigneur Godha, pretextant une histoire de sommeil profond l'ayant préservé au fond de cette grotte pendant tout ce temps. Pourtant, une fois le sorcier vaincu, Ayame dut se rendre à l'évidence, il s'agissait bien de son compagon d'arme, le seul à pouvoir brandir la véritable Izayoi et utiliser le Dohjutsu scellé dans son oeil droit, qui lui tendait la main alors qu'elle était blessée après leur combat contre Tenrai et qui la guidait hors du repère du sorcier afin qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux, auprès de leur seigneur et maître.

Douze ans après le combat contre le clan de l'Aube Ardente, un an après l'affrontement contre le demi-Dieu Mei-Oh et la rencontre d'Ayame avec Rin, et à peine deux mois après l'anéantissement de Tenrai et de sa clique, la kunoichi se dressait sur la colline au vieil arbre mort, autour duquel elle venait s'entrainer avec son maître et ses compagnons pendant son enfance, et qui surplombait les ruines de l'ancien village du clan Azuma. Se trouvant à la frontière des terres du souverain auquel elle devait allégeance, la kunoichi se souvenait en sanglotant de tous les evênements, de tous les morts, amis et ennemis, de la tristesse, de la joie, du doute et de la colère que sa courte vie de vingt-six années, destinée à la protection de ce territoire et de son maître avait vu défiler. Et, au dessus de toutes ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête se dégageait l'image d'un homme qui hantait desormais son esprit.

"Rikimaru"

Celui-ci lui avait donné comme ordre, il y a desormais deux jours de cela, de patrouiller dans la partie Est des terres de leur seigneur afin de detecter et d'éliminer toute trace de l'influence maléfique qu'avait pu laisser le passage de Tenrai. Après ces deux jours sans incidents, la kunoichi était sûre d'une chose, il ne restait aucune trace visible de l'influence que ce sorcier avait pu avoir sur cette contrée alors qu'il était encore en vie. Celle-ci achevait sa mission en se rendant à l'extrémité Est du territoire de Godha, là ou se trouvait son ancien village et tous ces vieux souvenirs enfouis.

Ayame agissait avec une extrême froideur envers son compagnon d'armes depuis son retour, se contenant d'obéir à ses ordres sans même lui lancer ses piques habituelles, comme au temps avant l'affrontement contre Mei-Oh. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, car le respect et la loyauté qu'elle lui avait toujours témoignés étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Mais un autre sentiment s'était ajouté dans son coeur, une émotion violente et récurrente depuis la réapparition de Rikimaru qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à définir et qui la poussait à se distancer au maximum de son chef de clan.

"Il est arrivé immédiatement, dès qu'il a su que le maître Godha était en danger, alors que..."

Craignant de découvrir la nature exacte de ce sentiment si elle continuait d'y penser, Ayame s'efforca de chasser l'image du shinobi de sa tête. Elle essuya ensuite ses larmes et tourna le dos à son ancienne demeure pour retourner au chateau de Godha, auprès de son chef de clan, afin de lui communiquer les résultats de la mission qu'il lui avait confiée.


	2. La potion de Yukihoko

-- Et hop un chapitre 2 ;) Pas trop de difficultés pour l'écrire même si les caractères des deux ninjas ne sont pas faciles à transcrire, ils s'expriment tellement peu dans les jeux ! --  
-- Je précise, ca je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas encore fait, que cette histoire est centrée sur la relation entre Ayame et Rikimaru. J'essaie d'éviter au maximum le romantique gnan gnan mais bon, n'étant pas un expert en rédaction d'histoires, je fais ce que je peux. De toute façon , l'intrigue sera agrémentée de nombreuses péripéties (enfin si j'arrive à continuer l'histoire et à les placer). Tout ça se conforme à ma façon de penser, j'aime bien quand il y a une belle histoire entre deux personnages mais cela doit être décrit avec un minimum de réalisme (pas de "Ooooooooooh je t'aimeuh au premier regaaaaard, mon amour de ninjaaaaa" :p) et avec du contenu autour bien sûr (quand ca fait boum j'aime beaucoup aussi ) --  
-- Bonne lecture si amateur de français (et de Tenchu) il y a sur ce site :) --

--

Chapitre 2 : La potion de Yukihoko

Il fallut à peine quelques heures avant qu'Ayame n'atteigne sa destination, le château de son seigneur et maître Godha. Le soleil de midi amorcait à peine sa descente et illuminait la somptueuse bâtisse et les habitations se trouvant en son sein. Comme à leur habitude, les gardes n'eurent aucune réaction lorsqu'ils virent la kunoichi passer devant eux. Ayame ignorait si ils agissaient ainsi par peur ou mépris et avait fini de s'en préoccuper depuis fort longtemps. Une fois les portes de l'imposante demeure franchie, celle-ci se dirigea directement vers la salle du conseil dans laquelle Rikimaru attendait sûrement son rapport à propos de la mission de patrouille concernant le secteur Est des terres de Godha qu'il lui avait confiée voilà deux jours déjà.

Ayame fit coulisser doucement la porte et entra dans la vaste pièce qui servait officielement de salle de séjour du seigneur Godha mais qui faisait en fait office de salle de réunion lorsqu'était impliquée la sécurité du royaume. Seuls étaient autorisés à entrer dans cette pièce le seigneur Godha, son plus proche conseiller, l'honorable Sekiya, Rikimaru et Ayame. C'est dans cette salle que furent prises les plus graves décisions du seigneur, comme l'attaque du temple de Mei-Oh ou bien encore l'emprisonnement d'Ayame et la répudiation du clan rebelle de l'Aube Ardente. Ayame sentit avec mécontentement son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle se rappella que s'était également dans cette pièce qu'avait eu lieu l'unique et courte cérémonie d'adieu après la mort supposée de Rikimaru il y a desormais plus d'un an de ça.

"Vivre dans l'honneur et mourir dans l'ombre". Telle était la devise du clan Azuma, et Ayame savait que ce principe était respecté à la lettre. Tout comme cela avait été le cas pour Rikimaru, la jeune femme savait que si elle venait à mourir au cours d'une mission, elle n'aurait droit qu'à une petite ceremonie et personne ne la pleurerait vraiment, à part bien sûr la petite princesse Kiku, et peut-être, esperait-elle au fond de son coeur, que son chef de clan pourrait également...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'irruption d'une personne dans la salle. Ayame s'appretait à passer un savon à Rikimaru pour le punir de l'avoir fait attendre mais elle se ravisa juste à temps, il s'agissait en effet du seigneur Godha en personne. Le maître d'Ayame portait sur lui toute sa prestance seigneuriale, de grande taille, doté d'un visage aux traits fins et possédant des yeux malicieux et calculateurs, celui-ci était revetu de son kimono traditionnel de couleur vert très foncé, agrémenté d'une longue veste noire brodé or des armes et symboles relatifs à l'histoire de sa famille. Le seigneur était revetu de la coiffure shon-mage qui attestait de son statut de chef de guerre. A ses cotés se trouvait Sekiya, revêtu pareillement à son seigneur à la différence que sa longue veste blanche ne présentait aucune décoration et que le shon-mage était plus prononcé sur sa personne, ceci étant du à ses cheveux blancs ainsi qu'à sa calvitie bien entamée. Le conseiller du seigneur Godha était plus petit que son maître, son dos légerement vouté accentuait cette différence, peut-être à dessein. Les deux hommes semblaient bizarrement soulagés de constater qu'Ayame était présente dans les lieux et une expression de gène légère se formait sur leurs visages.

"Ayame, je suis content de voir que tu es revenue saine et sauve de ta mission !" s'exclama immédiatement le seigneur Godha qui s'était avancé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'une Ayame agenouillée, le visage baissé en signe de respect.

"Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mon maître, mais mes talents n'ont pas été très férocement mis à l'épreuve pendant cette ennuyeuse mission. Je n'ai fait que me promener dans vos territoires pendant deux jours à vrai dire...". Le seigneur Godha sourit à l'écoute de cette réponse sincère bien que dotée d'une pointe de causticité, mais son sourire disparut aussitôt tandis qu'il croisait son regard avec celui du conseiller Sekiya.

Le vieil homme toussa et pris la parole, Ayame leva aussitôt les yeux et contempla le visage parcheminé de celui-ci tandis qu'il s'exprimait avec lenteur :

"Malheureusement, ta chance lors de cette mission n'a pas été partagée par ton partenaire qui..." A ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme perdit sa décontraction et son détachement habituel. En proie à une trop violente inquiétude, la kunoichi demanda immédiatement, en coupant brutalement la parole à son interlocuteur :

"Qu'est il arrivé à Rikimaru !? Est ce qu'il va bien !?" Sekiya fut surpris de cette interruption, comme le seigneur Godha. Les deux hommes étaient habitués à tant de calme de la part de cette jeune guerrière au tempérament de glace que ces quelques mots les prirent au dépourvu. Mettant cela sur le compte de la loyauté exacerbée entre les frères et soeurs de clan, ceux-ci ne tirent pas compte de cette épanchement inhabituel d'émotion et donnèrent une réponse à Ayame.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Rikimaru n'a été que légèrement blessé, il est soigné en ce moment même à l'infirmerie du palais" précisa Sekiya tout en se grattant le devant de son crâne chauve. "Apparemment, ton partenaire a rencontré un petit groupe de guerriers encore fidèles à Tenrai au niveau du village de Sekigahara. Il les a bien sûr liquidés sans grande difficulté mais a été pris au dépourvu par un archer ambusqué. Enfin, ce sont les premiers élements qu'il a eu le temps de nous communiquer".

"Rikimaru souffre d'une perforation bénigne de l'abdomen, aucun de ses organes vitaux n'a été endommagé selon Yukihoko" rajouta le seigneur Godha en souriant à une Ayame génée mais visiblement soulagée. "Voilà pourquoi nous étions quelque peu inquiets à ton sujet".

Encore honteuse de sa démonstration, la jeune femme tenta de rectifier le tir par une saillie dont elle avait le secret, "Si cet imbécile ne sait pas se défendre contre un minable petit archer, je pense que je vais bientôt devoir le défier pour prendre la tête du clan !" A ces mots qu'ils savaient prononcés sans réelle méchanceté, les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon coeur. Ayame fut ensuite congédiée par son seigneur qui s'était mis à discuter avec son plus proche conseiller d'une histoire d'invitée importante qui devait arriver incessament sous peu au château.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Ayame se mit à penser avec plaisir à la tête que devait faire le grand Rikimaru en ce moment même. Blessé par un simple petit archer de campagne, lui qui avait défié le demi-Dieu Mei-Oh, lui qui tenait tête au démon Onikage. Peut-être qu'il arreterait de se la jouer grand maître ninja taciturne se dit la jeune kunoichi en souriant. Après tout, une simple petite blessure est si vite arrivée. De plus, si cet archer avait visé un petit peu plus haut, le graaaand maître Rikimaru aurait pu être touché au thorax, voire même se prendre la flèche en plein dans sa grosse tête de balafré. Ayame souriait de plus en plus. Et il aurait pu mourir... A la survenue de cette pensée, Ayame se surprit à effacer son sourire et à commencer à courir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivée devant l'antre de Yukihoko, Ayame prit quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle, se remit de façon machinale légerement ses cheveux en place, fit coulisser la porte et entra dans la petite pièce qui sentait le mélange d'une multitude de plantes médicinales. L'infirmerie était composée d'une rangée de trois futons, renouvellés chaque jours. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs étaient encombrées de divers produits dont Ayame préferait ignorer la provenance. La lumière dans cette petite pièce était particulière, légerement bleutée grâce à une fine étoffe colorée qui recouvrait en partie l'étroite et unique fenêtre de la salle. Le bleu est la couleur de la guérison, aimait répeter Yukihoko à ses patients, Ayame avait entendu cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois. Au centre de la pièce, la vieille femme au visage si sympathique s'affairait de finir de recoudre l'abdomen bléssé de son unique patient.

Ayame laissa ses yeux passer du dos de l'infirmière, simplement vétue d'un kimono blanc légèrement brodé de rouge, au buste de son partenaire qui se trouvait allongé, les yeux fermés et légerement plissés sous l'effet de la douleur. Les muscles du shinobi étaient contractés sous l'effet du travail de Yukihoko, et un mince filet de sueur s'était formé sur son corps. Ayame se surprit à admirer ce corps forgé et ciselé par des années d'entrainement et de combat, les muscles étaient noueux et la kunoichi savait que cela ne se limitait pas à son seul buste qui était visible en ce moment mais à ses bras, son dos, ses jambes. Tout le corps de Rikimaru était comme une arme terriblement affutée et prête à tuer en toutes circonstances. Le ninja était assez volumineux en termes de masse, ce qui lui posait parfois problème au niveau de ses déplacements plus lents que ceux de sa partenaire, faiblesse qu'il compensait par sa grande puissance physique. La jeune femme remontat ensuite les yeux en direction de son visage. Bien que quelque peu déformés par la douleur, Ayame eut tout le loisir de détailler l'integralité des traits de son partenaire. Il ne portait pas son masque qui lui recouvrait habituellement la moitié du visage, du menton au commencement des yeux. Ainsi, Ayame put contempler ses pommettes saillantes, son grand nez droit, sa bouche que l'on devinait à peine tant ses lèvres pourtant larges étaient contractées à cause de la douleur. Sa machoire plutôt carrée témoignait d'une ossature solide, bien que sa couleur de peau très pâle pouvait faire croire, à tort, à une santé défaillante. Son teint très clair était en accord avec sa chevelure si particulière, en bataille et d'une couleur gris clair confinant à l'argenté.

Aucune des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce n'avait remarqué sa présence, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à leurs tâches respectives, la couture pour l'une et la douleur pour l'autre. Ayame s'avanca légerement lorsque Yukihoko aida Rikimaru à se redresser, la soigneuse avait de toute évidence terminé son travail et son sourire témoignait de sa satisfaction.

"Et voilà, Chikara, c'est fini, tu peux arrêter d'avoir peur et ouvrir les yeux" dit la vieille femme d'une voix quelque peu rocailleuse. Le ton affectueux de l'infirmière ainsi que son petit mot d'esprit à l'encontre du seuil de douleur limité de son partenaire, limité à l'échelle d'un ninja cela va de soi, amena Ayame à émettre un léger gloussement malgrè elle.  
Les deux personnes tournèrent alors leurs regards vers elle. Yukihoko avait des petits yeux enfoncés et d'un noir très profond, tandis que son partenaire avait des grands yeux d'un vert délavé. Rikimaru attirait toujours l'attention, les rares fois ou il apparaissait en public, avec ses traits physiques peu communs dans ce pays ou la plupart des gens avaient des cheveux et des yeux plus ou moins noirs. Ayame commencait à se perdre dans ce regard céladon quand la soigneuse décida de prendre la parole :

"Ayame ! Je suis contente de voir que tu es enfin revenue de ta mission, et tu sembles pour une fois dans un meilleur état que ton compagnon !" Ce commentaire amena une moue sur le visage des deux ninjas, que l'infirmière s'empressa d'ignorer.

"Approche donc, ma petite Omon, je vais t'examiner et soigner tes blessures !" s'exclama t'elle.

"Mais je ne suis pas blessée, Yukihoko-san !" s'empourpra Ayame.

"Ta ta ta, ne fais pas d'histoires, ce serait bien la première fois que tu reviens d'une mission sans blessures aucunes !" Répondit avec calme la soigneuse. Ayame, le visage rouge de honte et de dépit, s'avanca et s'assit sur le futon situé à la droite de Rikimaru. La jeune kunoichi savait bien par expérience qu'il était inutile de contredire la vieille femme, qui arrivait même à trouver des blessures chez les personnes revenant d'une simple randonnée. La main de Yukihoko s'arreta quelques instants sur le front d'Ayame et la soigneuse prit immédiatement un regard accusateur.

"Tu as de la fièvre, Omon ! Combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas sortir courir dans ces vêtements troués de partout ! Il fait froid dehors le matin jeune fille !" La soigneuse s'était levée et fouillait dans ses étagères à la recherche d'une quelconque potion aux provenances douteuses, ignorant le visage d'Ayame devenu couleur pivoine. Rikimaru, qui rattachait son kimono de couleur marron sombre, s'efforcait de ne pas rire vis-à-vis de la situation de sa partenaire et contemplait le mur d'en face d'un air le plus innocent possible pour lui. Le ninja savait que cette dernière n'apprecierait pas un tel épanchement de sa part, elle n'apprecierait d'ailleurs sûrement aucun mot venant de lui et lui enverrait surêment une parole et un regard glacé, comme à son habitude pensa t'il avec une certaine amertume.

"Bon sang, j'ai du donner la dernière fiole à Kiku lorsqu'elle a eu cette crise d'éternuements après avoir passé la journée à jouer dans la poussière avec Semimaru" Yukihoko se retourna alors en direction des deux ninjas "Je vais aller chercher cette potion, ne bouge surtout pas Omon, et toi non plus Chikara, cela ne te fera pas de mal d'en boire un peu" Sur ces paroles, la vieille femme se dirigea précipitament vers la porte et sortit à toute allure de la pièce, laissant celle-ci se plonger dans un silence des plus génant que la présence energique de l'infirmière avait permis d'éviter jusque là.

Rikimaru et Ayame semblaient s'être figés sur place, la kunoichi fixait les étagères d'un air désapprobatteur tandis que le shinobi s'efforcait de laisser ses yeux fixés sur le mur qu'il contemplait depuis tout à l'heure. Hélas, son regard fut bien vite dévié malgrè lui en direction de sa partenaire et, à peine avait t'il tourné la tête dans sa direction qu'il croisa le regard couleur ébène de la jeune femme.

Après un trop long moment de silence et lui même surpris par son absence de parole , Rikimaru parvint à articuler des mots intelligibles :

"Je suis content que tu ais mené à bien ta mission, Ayame" La kunoichi le foudraya d'un regard sombre et, déstabilisé, ce dernier eu du mal à continuer dans sa lancée et ne réussit qu'à dire :

"Que... quels sont les résultats de ton observation ?"

La jeune femme toisa son partenaire du regard un long moment, pris une moue méprisante et dis entre ses dents :

"Je n'ai rien vu qui puisse t'interesser, maître Rikimaru" Ayame avait insisté sur le "maître" d'une manière sarcastique qui en disait long sur le manque de respect qu'elle semblait porter à son partenaire. Rikimaru fut surpris par tant d'agressivité et une douleur certaine s'afficha l'espace d'un instant dans son regard. La kunoichi n'en fut pas dupe et regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Elle était sur le point de prendre la parole pour tenter de s'excuser, le plus subtilement possible, lorsque son compagnon se leva subitement du futon sur lequel il était assis, serra légerement sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

"Yukihoko nous a dit de l'attendre" dit rapidement Ayame, qui n'avait trouvé aucune autre excuse pour tenter de retenir son partenaire dans la pièce avec elle, si il lui laissait le temps de trouver les mots, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à se faire pardonner ses mauvaises paroles.

Rikimaru se retourna et la fixa d'un regard sans émotions "Je dois aller voir le seigneur Godha, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire un compte rendu précis de ma mission" Avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta alors qu'il tournait le dos à la kunoichi " Tu peux disposer de ta journée, pas besoin de te présenter de nouveau devant notre seigneur une fois rétablie" Sur ces mots il quitta la les lieux d'un pas rapide.

Ayame resta immobile un long moment, bouillonnant interieurement d'un sentiment de colère envers cet imbécile de Rikimaru dont les premiers mots à son égard avaient été en rapport avec sa mission et non envers sa personne, "Un petit merci c'est gentil de passer me voir aurait suffi !". Mais la colère de la kunoichi était surtout dirigée contre elle-même, vis-à-vis de son attitude inexplicablement froide et mauvaise envers son compagnon. Depuis deux mois, c'était toujours la même histoire, à chaque fois Ayame se disait qu'elle allait s'excuser envers le shinobi et témoigner plus de camaraderie envers lui mais à chaque fois le simple fait de lui parler la mettait en colère et elle finissait par se comporter d'une manière encore plus glaciale à son égard. Aujourd'hui pourtant un nouveau cap avait été franchi car la jeune femme était consciente d'avoir blessé Rikimaru par ses paroles trop agressives. Ayame ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer son comportement, arrivant tout juste à déceler que la raison de sa colère d'aujourd'hui avait été déclenchée par le ton strictement professionnel qu'avait pris Rikimaru, un ton qui avait la particularité de l'irriter au plus haut point depuis ces deux mois, alors qu'elle venait s'inquieter de sa santé. Pourtant, la jeune kunoichi savait qu'il ne faisait qu'agir conformément à son rôle de chef de clan.

Lorsque Yukihoko revint, cette dernière poussa un soupir d'agacement à la vue de la dispartition de Rikimaru et se contenta de faire boire la potion à Ayame seulement. La soigneuse reprit alors son examen médical tout en faisant de temps en temps ces fameux commentaires dont elle avait le secret. Mais Ayame restait de marbre, le regard baissé, car elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire désormais.


End file.
